


Shades of Green and Blue

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Lexa has a special dildo, babygirl clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke agrees to help Octavia with her newest assignment: interview Lexa Woods.<br/>Instant attraction (duh). But:<br/>Lexa lives a lifestyle most shy away from, so obviously Clarke would too.<br/>Clarke is curious about something not too average, so obviously Lexa would be grossed out.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Clarke was so engrossed in her sketch of the day that she hadn't noticed her friend sit down across from her in the McDonalds booth. That is, until the younger brunette opened her mouth.

"Clarkie!" Octavia squeaked, making Clarke nearly jump out of her seat.

"Crap, O! You gotta stop doing that. Freaking ninja." The last words were muttered under her breath as she resettled into her seat.

"Never." Octavia promised as she crossed her legs "So, Indra gave me a pretty big assignment."

"Congrats! That means you're nearly done your probation time, right?" Clarke took of her slightly cool coffee.

"Yup, do this well and I'll be an official journalist for TonDC news." Octavia popped some of Clarke's fries into her mouth.

"What's the job?"

"Interview Lexa Woods."

"Oh." Clarke couldn't stop her face from falling slightly. Octavia would certainly have a challenge getting that interview. Lexa Woods was a local elusive millionaire who owned a couple businesses. The two who made her most of her money were Trikru Weapons and Commander Candles. Most people were confused why she had businesses that were so completely opposite and Clarke was one of those people. Lexa Woods was known for not being well-known. Hardly anything about her outside of the businesses she owned was known.

"Don't worry, I've already scored the interview. Turns out she and Lincoln grew up together. But Indra says I need a visual and Lexa said no pictures." Octavia sighed.

"Of course Lincoln knows her." Clarke rolled her eyes "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"He's so useful! I've already thought of something."

"Do tell."

"You." Octavia grinned.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. My artist friend-you could come to the interview and draw her while I ask a bunch of questions."

"Wannabe artist friend." Clarke reminded her "I sold one painting last month. I work at an art supplies store O, not in my own private studio."

"One day you will. Come on, Indra said if it's good enough she might even put it on the front page. Your artwork on the cover of TonDC news!"

"And Lexa Woods is fine with me drawing her?"

"Well, Lincoln is asking her later today."

"Fine. If Lexa Woods is in, I'm in."

"Oh my god yes! My name is gonna be on the cover of TonDC news!" Octavia squealed and bounced in her seat.

"In teeny, tiny font."

"Don't ruin my moment Griffin!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, after a shift at Ark Art Supplies Clarke had crawled into bed with her laptop. She was about to start the next season of Malcolm in the Middle when her phone lit up with a message. It was Octavia, Lexa Woods had agreed to be sketched by her-as long as she got to approve the sketch beforehand. The interview was on Wednesday at 4pm in her office. Lincoln would drive them. Now curious, Clarke googled the millionaire.

Lexa Woods was very attractive. Chestnut hair, green eyes, and a fit physique. At 27 years old-just four years older than Clarke-she was one of the richest people in the country. Not much was known about her personal life. In the last two years she hadn't been spotted out and about with anyone other than close friends. There was a couple pictures of her with Lincoln. Lexa Woods' last romantic relationship had been with Costa Chang, but it ended rather suddenly. Nothing new since.

Glancing at her clock Clarke knew she would regret staying up any later. So she shut off her laptop and snuggled into her pillows.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa Woods ran her fingers through her hair as the person on the other end of the line hung up. The day had been rather stressful so far and she had just finished cleaning up the mess. Thankfully it wouldn't make it to the press. Well, hopefully. A man who was in charge of distribution at a factory that made the blades for Trikru weapons had been linked to providing weapons to less than savoury clients. Lexa had immediately fired Quint and made sure all the other staff were clean. Lexa stood and went to the large window that took up an entire wall of her office.

The other walls were all grey. One held a couple certificates and pictures, and the one behind her large mahogany desk was covered in bookshelves. The best part of her office-other than the window looking over the city of Polis-was her chair. It was plush and comfy, and rolled around, and had a high back that sort of branched out. It was a throne really. Lexa's hair hung around her shoulders, a couple locks pulled back in braids. The call had been long so her jacket was off, shirt unbuttoned slightly, and sleeves pushed up. She wore a white blouse and black trousers. The suit was tailored to her, and although plain, one of her favourites.

"Ms.Woods your 4pm is here." came her secretary's voice through the intercom system.

Lexa cursed under her breath, she had forgotten the girl Lincoln was seeing was coming with a friend to interview herald draw her. When this Octavia had come up with the idea of a friend drawing her so she could still have something for her boss Lexa had to admit it was smart.

"Send them in Gustus." Lexa replied and went to stand behind her desk again.

The doors opened and two young women walked in. One had long straight brown hair and wore nearly all black. In her hands was a pen and notepad. Lexa guessed this one to be Octavia from how Lincoln had described her. The other woman made Lexa's chest feel warm-and somewhere lower too. This gorgeous young woman had blonde hair in a messy bun and large blue eyes. She stood shorter than her friend and was softer. The sweater she wore was dark blue and a little oversized-it was the style recently. Tight black jeans though, had Lexa gulping. A canvas bag was slung over one shoulder.

"Hi, i'm Octavia Blake. This is my friend Clarke Griffin." The brunette introduced herself and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Lexa shook her hand, then took Clarke's when she offered it and their eyes met "Call me Lexa."

A small jolt of energy and heat spread from where their hands met and traveled right up to Lexa's chest. She slid on a face of professionalism before inviting the women to sit and did so herself.

"Right well, I don't want to take up too much of your time so I'll get right to the questions while Clarke does her thing-if that's ok with you?" Octavia asked.

"Of course." Lexa nodded her approval.

Clarke pulled out a large sketchpad from her bag, flipping through it until she found a blank page. Next she took out a couple pencils and lined them up on the arm of the red leather chair she sat in. As Octavia began her questions she began to draw. Lexa noticed that the blonde's cheeks had grown slightly pink.

"So I think most of my questions aren't too ordinary. But there is one I gotta ask because everyone is wondering. Why candles and weapons? They're just so...far apart." Octavia began.

Lexa tore her eyes from Clarke to focus on Octavia. "Well they're two of my favourite things. And I guess...it's safe. Such different companies means I'll most likely still make money from one if the world isn't in need of the other.

"Smart." Octavia mumbled as she scribbled down her notes.

While the questions continued Lexa was aware of Clarke watching her, more so than seemed necessary for drawing her. It made Lexa hot and pleased. It seemed the blonde was attracted to her as well. One time when Octavia took a longer period of time to write her notes Lexa looked to Clarke and caught her staring. Clarke blushed furiously and ducked her face down as her pencil moved for the first time in a while. Now Lexa was the one staring. Watching the woman draw was...comfortable, pleasant.

"Ok." Octavia pulled Lexa's attention back to the interview "What's your favourite candle?"

"It changes nearly every time we get a new batch of scents in." Lexa admitted "Although I'm always fond of Honeysuckle and Vanilla."

"Okay, and any combat training?"

"I can use a gun if I have to, although I don't like it. Much prefer hand to hand combat and sword fighting. I'm very handy with two swords at once."

Octavia whistled "A girl after my own heart."

Lexa chuckled and glanced at the blonde again. Clarke was biting her bottom lip and drawing something rather slowly in her sketch book.

"That was my last question. Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem. Now Lincoln owes me a favour that I will certainly cash in later." Lexa stood to shake their hands goodbye "And just in time, I have another meeting."

"Crap." Clarke said as she stood with her sketchbook still clasped in her hands. "I'm not finished and you need to approve it."

"Ah." Lexa hummed "Well, perhaps you could leave your number? I'll call you when I have some free time so you can finish it?"

"That would work! Even if I just have to sit around while you work." Clarke nodded "And I did not mean for that to sound so weird.

"No worries. What time do you have to hand in your report by?" Lexa asked Octavia.

"Uh...next Friday." Octavia had been silently watching the pair.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Lexa assured her.

Clarke wrote her name and number down on a sheet from Octavia's notepad and handed it to Lexa, who tucked it into her pocket. Two minutes later the young women were getting onto the elevator and Lexa greeted her next business associate, a piece of paper burning in her pocket.

* * *

 


	2. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke scratches an itch while Lexa's grows worse. ;)

Clarke ignored the pinging of her phone. The group chat all her close friends were a part of were fully of teasing comments. After the interview with Lexa Woods Octavia couldn't wait to tell everyone how 'party animal Clarke Griffin' had blushed, and barely able to speak around hot Lexa Woods. Now all her friends were comparing her to ten year old boys with crushes. With fifty four unread messages Clarke put her phone on silent and laid on her stomach, laptop in front of her. Her roommate and good friend Raven was out-which meant Clarke could look at some things without the risk of being interrupted. To be fair it was Raven's fault. One drunken night she had admitted to Clarke that she was into the BDSM lifestyle. Clarke was of course accepting, but curious she had run to google the next day. Now, nearly three months later, she was still hooked. However yet to actually participate in any activities.

Pulling up a site that she quite enjoyed Clarke slowly scrolled through the newest additions. One that piqued her interest was actually a cartoon of sorts. The two women in it were drawn life-like, all body parts proportionate. One woman-the dominate- stood behind the other. Black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore ripped jeans and a tight black tank. In her hands was a black flogger. The other woman-the submissive-was on her knees, naked. Her red hair fell loose around her shoulders. Although her face was downcast it could be seen that she had a gag in her mouth. By the looks of it her hands were also bound behind her back. The artwork was titled 'Desire'. Clarke felt warmth gather between her legs just looking at it. She craved it so much. To be able to just relax...and submit. Have someone else take control. Also, the being tied up and unable to make much noise was really hot.

Now sufficiently worked up Clarke rolled onto her back and her hands slipped under her clothes. One hand under her shirt to pull, roll, and pinch a nipple. The other into her pyjama bottoms. Between her legs was already damp she was so worked up. At first Clarke just teased herself, running her fingers over her slit and around her clit. However that didn't last long. A soft moan slipped past her lips as a finger dipped inside her, closely followed by another. They slowly delved in and out as the blonde moved her hand to her other breast. With closed eyes she fantasized about being tied up, of someone else pinching her nipples, of teasing her, and of the bite of a whip. As her thumb brushed against her clit her mind found a face for her fantasy. Lexa Woods was the one who held control over her as her thumb rubbed circles over and around her clit. It felt like a coil was tightening in her stomach. Her body arched off the bed and into her hands. One last swipe and Clarke was climaxing to thoughts of rope and Lexa Woods.

She collapsed back onto her bed, breaths coming in harsh pants. Slowly her hands withdrew from her clothes. A soft grin graced her face as her body-all soft and still buzzing, felt wonderful. When her phone made noise again Clarke at first ignored it. Yet when it rang again-this time with the ringtone for an incoming call-she had to respond. It was a blocked number.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Is this Clarke Griffin?" Clarke had only spoken-if you could call that sad attempt a conversation.

Lexa Woods. Lexa Woods was calling her. And just after she had cummed fantasizing about her. The world hated her.

"Um, yes." Clarke said quickly as she sat up.

"Hello, it's Lexa. I'm calling to set up a time for you to finish your sketch?" Lexa explained.

"Ok, uh, I'm pretty flexible with time, what time works for you?" Clarke scrambled for a pen and paper.

"Well I am pretty busy for the next couple weeks. On Monday I have about an hour between a meeting and a conference call. Perhaps a quick lunch at 11:30 at the nearby cafe would work? It's called Polis?" Lexa asked.

"That actually works for me." Clarke agreed, scribbling the time and name on the back of a receipt with a fine tip marker.

"I'll see you then. Goodbye.

"Yeah, see you then."

* * *

 

Lexa hung up her phone with a small smile on her face. Her heart beat faster at the prospect of seeing the blonde again. It was Thursday night, only a day had passed since she first met Clarke, and already the woman invaded her thoughts constantly. However Lexa knew she had to push those thoughts away. Clarke was beautiful and talented, and much too pure to be the kind of woman Lexa needed.

She was in her home, and her feet had carried her to a specific wooden door that led to her basement. Behind the door was one of her deepest secrets. The things that lay behind this door would terrify Clarke. The young woman would run screaming away. No, Lexa had to allow her to complete her drawing on Monday, and then never see Clarke again. She had tried to be in a regular relationship before. When the woman she had loved didn't want to be a part of the BDSM lifestyle Lexa had pushed that part of herself away, denied it, to make her lover happy. But Lexa had suffered in turn, and the relationship had ended.

Lexa couldn't go through that pain again. Not when having Clarke bound to her, kneeling before her, was the only way she truly wanted her. Clarke was not into this lifestyle. If she were...well....the thought of that was Lexa's strongest desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty unedited quality! I'm looking for someone to maybe edit or read over for me? Contact my tumblr basically-moon-and-arrows :)


	3. Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT (kinda): At the moment I am very into g!p lexa. In this particular fic Lexa does not have a penis, but would you guys be interested if I just copy pasted the first two chapters of this fic and from there explore the same story but with a g!p Lexa. Like Option B?   
> PLEASE let me know!

Clarke took a deep breath as Polis Cafe came into view. It was small, but bustling with people. The frames of the window walls were red, and most of the furniture on the patio was black, with red table umbrellas. One server in grey with a red apron was bustling around and approached the only table with a single occupant. Clarke's heart stuttered when she saw Lexa. Lexa's hair was down around her shoulders, and wore an outfit similar to the one she wore the other day-only this time a navy blue pantsuit and grey blouse. She was also wearing the jacket this time. A half-empty glass of something sat in front of her, and in her hands was a tablet. The server asked Lexa something. The brunette glanced up and shock her head, then her eyes began to scan the area, ending on Clarke.

Clarke felt herself flush as she finally stepped into the patio. Her grip on the sketchbook in her hands tightened. Lexa's eyes scanned her up and down. Now she was blushing for sure.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa smirked as she gently placed the tablet on the table.

"Lexa." Clarke would soon be a puddle on the ground, she was sure of it. Especially if Lexa kept saying her name like that.

"Have a seat. Would you like a drink to start?" Lexa looked to the previously forgotten server.

"Just a water is fine." Clarke sat and opened up her sketchbook.

The server nodded and left.

"How has your day been?" Clarke found the courage to ask. Thankfully it came out smoothly.

"Rather boring, until now. And yours?"

In a sad attempt to hide her red cheeks Clarke dug into her bag to find her pencils. "Did a couple errands this morning, going to have a movie night with my roommate tonight."

"Sounds fun. Unfortunately after this I have back to back calls and meetings late into the night." Lexa took a sip of her drink.

"Ew." Clarke settled into her seat and got her pencil ready. "Alright, you were sitting a little more...this way last time."

"Ah." Lexa shifted in her seat to mirror the way Clarke had turned.

"Perfect." Clarke smiled and got to work.

"So, Octavia is dating Lincoln?" Lexa pondered.

"Well...I'm not sure. She likes him, and they sneak off together at parties. But nothing official." Clarke shrugged "Raven and I have a bet going whether or not they'll actually date or not."

"Who is Raven?" When Clarke glanced up she saw that Lexa's eyes had darkened slightly.

"My roommate. She's an engineering student and works as a mechanic." Clarke explained. "One of my best friends."

"Are you ready to order?" The server returned and placed Clarke's glass of water on the table.

"Oh, I haven't even looked at the menu." Clarke admitted.

"Well today our special is the Strawberry Fields salad. It's almond slices, mixed greens, strawberries and feta cheese." 

"Sounds good." Clarke nodded.

"I'll take the three cheese mac and cheese." Lexa added.

"Coming up." The server nodded and disappeared again.

For a couple minutes the pair was silent as Clarke drew and Lexa was content people watching. Right before the food arrived Clarke finished her work. The first couple bites were silent. When Clarke glanced at Lexa and her fork froze. Lexa still had a bite in her mouth, her eyes were closed, and bliss crossed her face. Suddenly Clarke found it difficulty to chew and swallow her food.

"Is mac and cheese your favourite?" Clarke teased once she had gained composure of herself again.

Lexa's eyes popped open and finally Clarke wasn't the only one with pink cheeks. She swallowed her food and looked at Clarke.

"It's my cheat meal of the week." Lexa nodded.

"Cheat meal?"

"I eat rather healthily and exercise everyday. If I eat too much junk it messes that up. I take pride in taking care of my body."

"I like to think I try to. Would you like to see the drawing?"

"Yes please."

Clarke nervously handed over her work and fidgeted with her napkin waiting for Lexa's reaction. Lexa's face softened as she looked at the drawing.

* * *

 

Lexa tried to keep a neutral expression as she looked at the artwork. Clarke was an amazing artist. She had captured Lexa-every detail of her face-with her pencil. Lexa wanted to get this framed. She realized she had been silent for a while and snuck a glance at Clarke. The blonde had an anxious look on her face and the napkin in her hands was shredded.

"It's beautiful Clarke." Lexa smiled.

A beautiful, hopeful smile lit up Clarke's face. "Really?"

"Yes. You have my approval to give it to Octavia. As long as I get a copy." Lexa handed her back her work.

"Thank you! O's gonna be so thankful! She'll get the job because of you!"

"Well, I'm just thankful to have something to hold over Lincoln's head."

Clarke's phone chose that moment to light up.

"Sorry, it's my boss." Clarke apologized before standing and answering her phone.

Lexa sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. Ever since she had first seen Clarke she had wanted to _claim, dominate, posses_. But that was not right. First of all, Clarke was certainly not into that. Second, things like claiming and owning didn't happen right away, they happened after proper communication.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My boss has to pick his sick son up from school." Clarke sighed, returning.

"That's alright. Lunch is on me." 

"No-"

"Please. You gave me a valid reason to get out of my office today." Lexa assured her.

"Alright. But I'll make sure you get a copy of the article." Clarke gathered up her things.

"Have a good afternoon Clarke." Lexa smiled.

"You too...Lexa." Clarke nodded and scampered off.

Lexa finished her food and paid the bill with a nice tip. As she was leaving her phone pinged with a message. It was from her best friend Anya.

**Are you coming to the munch tomorrow night?**

Lexa pondered for a moment. With how she was feeling lately perhaps she should find someone to dominate and get the release that came with it. Even if it wasn't over the blonde she wanted.

**Yes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not so experienced in the BDSM lifestyle. Although curious most of what I know is from the internet (and we all know how reliable that can be). So if anything is wrong/misrepresented/just not right please let me know! Thanks!


	4. Unexpected

“Ow, fuck!” Clarke’s peaceful painting time was interrupted by the pained curse of her roommate.

“Raven?” Clarke called out curiously.

“Yeah. Stupid wall.” Raven grunted as she appeared at Clarke’s doorframe “What are you doing tonight?”

“Uh…possibly not putting pants, why?”

“Are you still curious about BDSM?” Raven asked incredibly casually.

“I…a little.” Clarke’s body tensed a little.

“There’s this munch at a local bar tonight, I was gonna go and meet with Finn, thought maybe you’d wanna join?”

“Wait, that Dom guy you’ve been talking to online?”

“Yeah. And, ya know, safety in meeting in a public place. And munches are a great way to introduce yourself to the lifestyle.”

“I don’t know…”

“If you’re uncomfortable at any time I’ll drive you home!” Raven promised.

“Okay, when is it?”

“8:00 at Shiver Me Timbers.”

“That’s half an hour away, and it’s 7!”

“So we better get ready! I’ll turn on the music.”

For the next hour the two young women prepped themselves. Raven wore tight black jeans and a navy blue top that had a horizontal slit over her breasts and her lower back. She also chose to wear her more subtle black brace on her leg. Dark brown hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Clarke curled her hair and picked a tight black skirt and loose white tank top. Both women took sufficient selfies, proud of their looks that night.

Clarke was a nervous wreck on the way to the bar.

“How did your lunch go with miss Stud?” Raven asked as they linked arms and walked down sidewalk towards the bus stop.

“I still can’t believe you guys are calling her that.” Clarke rolled her eyes “She liked my drawing of her, I’m supposed to send her a copy.”

“So you have an excuse to see her again?”

“Maybe.”

The bar wasn’t too crowded, they had only arrived half an hour after the start of the munch. Clarke took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. At least no one was wearing full out bondage gear.

“It’s ok. We just check in with Gustus over there. He runs these munches.” Raven pulled her towards a large man near the bar.

“Raven, you brought a friend.” The bearded man grinned.

“Hey Gus, this is Clarke. It’s her first munch.” Raven quickly explained.

“Ok Clarke, here’s a green wristband, it means that its your first munch. Most everyone else will be wearing black wristbands, and some people are wearing red-like myself. If you are having any problems you can go to them for help. You are free to leave at anytime.” Gustus tied the band around Clarke’s writs, and a black one around Raven’s.

“Thank you.”

The two young women ordered a drink each and claimed one of the small tables bordering the dance floor.

“Is Finn here?” Clarke asked.

“He said he’ll be here any minute.” Raven bit her bottom lip and grinned.

A couple minutes later Raven perked up and a young man approached their table. He had shaggy straight brown hair and was around their height. He wore jeans and a white tee shirt.

“Hey.” He said to Raven.

“Hey.” Raven glanced at Clarke.

“Ok, I’m gonna go hang out near Gustus.” Clarke announced and made her departure.

She wandered over towards the giant man, who saw her, and spoke quickly to the couple of people gathered around him. Most of them turned to her and offered her a welcoming smile.

“This is Clarke, it’s her first munch.” Gustus announced.

“Hi, I’m Echo.” A tall and scrawny woman.

“Ryder.” Another large man

“Emori.” A pretty young woman.

“Murphy.” A stringy guy.

Both Emori and Ryder wore red wristbands.

“Hello.” Clarke said quietly.

“We were just talking about safewords, do you know about them?” Emori asked.

“Uh, a little. You use it to stop play, right?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, but it can be used for more than just that. It’s up to the people involved.”

“For example a word for ‘stop’, and a different one for ‘slow down’.” Ryder explained.

“Or for ‘caution’, like if you’re experiencing a soft limit.” Murphy added.

“Soft limit, that’s…something you are willing to try a little, because you’re not sure if you like it.” Clarke guessed.

“Yes, and a hard limit is something you’re not willing to do or try.” Gustus nodded, then looked to someone behind the group “Ah, Anya, so nice of you to join us.”

“The little one took some pushing to come, she’s over getting us some drinks, keeping an eye on a Situation.” A tall woman with brown/blonde hair appeared.

“Oh?” said most of the collective group.

“What’s a Situation?” Clarke asked Murphy, the person closest too her.

“It’s when something’s not right. Maybe a discussion has turned into a fight, or someone is pushing themselves onto someone else, a person is violent towards another, or even the odd time a banned member shows.” Murphy quietly explained to her.

“What’s going on?” Gustus asked as he handed Anya two red wristbands.

“A guy has a girl cornered, and I think it’s Finn. Lex is watching from nearby.” Anya announced.

“Shit.”

“That fucker.”

“Finn?” Clarke’s eyes widened “Raven came here to meet a guy named Finn.”

“He’s banned for ignoring safewords. Hurt a girl pretty bad.” Ryder practically growled.

Clarke shot across the bar. Raven and Finn were still at the table, but both on one side now. Raven’s back was against the wall and Finn was standing over her.

“Hey, Raven.” Clarke called “Are you alright?”

“She’s fine. Who are you?” Finn looked over his shoulder.

“Her bestfriend.”

“Yeah, well, she’s my slave and I say to leave us alone.” Finn shrugged.

“Your slave?!” Clarke exclaimed and before she knew it she had thrown the rest of her drink in the man’s face.

“Sorry for interrupting, but I think I’m right in understanding you and the young woman you’re hiding just met. In no way is she your slave already.” Anya and the rest of the crowd appeared.

“That’s something decided upon after a big discussion.” Echo added.

“Please come with me, I’ll be escorting you out.” Gustus crossed his arms.

“Hell no.” Finn finally stepped a little away from Raven.

Raven had tears in her eyes, and a red mark on her face.

“Did he hit you?” Clarke was ready to punch the guy.

But Raven was just trying to take deep breaths, she was so freaked out. Never had Clarke seen her friend too upset for words. So she stepped in between her and Finn and gently took her hands. For the next few moments the rest of the world didn’t exist. Clarke simply counted from one to three over and over as Raven regulated her breathing. When both were reasonably calm they turned to find mostly everyone gone. Anya was standing nearby, watching with interest.

“My friend has gone to get you a cab. We should meet her outside.” Anya gestured gently to the door.

Raven moved closer to Clarke, resting her tired head on Clarke’s shoulder. The blonde nodded and wrapped an arm around her hand. The trio made their way out into the slightly chilly night. There was a darkly clad figure standing out by the road, waving as a couple cabs drove by.

“That girl never has luck with cabs.” Anya sighed, then turned to face Raven “Please, don’t let tonight do too much to you. Either of you. That was one horrible man. If you need to talk, here’s my number.”

Raven accepted the business card with a soft nod and an even softer thank you. Finally a yellow car pulled to the curb and the woman turned to face them in victory.

 

* * *

 

Lexa's entire body froze, while being infused with heat at the same time. Clarke was here, holding up a young woman with tear stained cheeks. Wearing a green wristband. Anya gave her an odd look as they got closer, and opened the door.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked, shocked.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa nodded and stepped towards her.

"You're here?" Clarke's eyebrows drew together, then her eyes dropped to the red wristband that Lexa wore.

"Yes. Is this cab for you? Did Finn-"

"He hurt my friend, Raven." Clarke quickly explained as she helped her friend into the cab.

"I'm sorry."

Clarke only shrugged in response as she paused to get in the cab.

"I, uh, will get the drawing to you soon." Were the last words the blonde said before climbing into the cab.

Lexa could only nod and watch it pull away. She felt Anya come up beside her.

"That's the Clarke you were talking about?" Her long time friend asked "This is will be fun."

Lexa barely registered the words. Clarke. Clarke had a green wristband. Clarke was here for the munch. Clarke was at least interested in BDSM. Lexa was screwed.

 


	5. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get stuck in an elevator ;)

It had been four days since the munch. Lexa sat at her desk and mulled over some paperwork. Every ten minutes or so she clenched her jaw and glanced at her phone. The urge to call Clarke was strong. But what would she say? I am intensely attracted to you, and now that I know you're interested in BDSM I hope I might have a chance with you? Ridiculous. What if Clarke wasn't submissive? She could be dominant, a switch, or any number of other things that wasn't compatible with Lexa.

Her cell phone lit up, and frankly Lexa wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore business today. However, it was Clarke's name that lit up the screen. Lexa took a deep breath and rested her palms on the desk, calming herself for a moment before picking up her phone.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa said as calmly as she could.

"HI, Lexa. Um, so...I have a print of the article and my sketch for you."

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting it so soon."

"Well when O's boss found out she actually got an interview with you she made a couple rush copies, it's going to come out in two days instead of four." Clarke explained. "I can drop it off at your office."

"Whenever you'd like."

"Would now-ish work? I'm in the area." Clarke offered.

Lexa needed to focus on breathing "Yes, I'm in my office. I'll let the people at the front desk know."

"Great, see you soon." And Clarke hung up.

Lexa stood from her desk and began to pace. She smoothed out her clothes, her usual uniform of a three piece suit, although the jacket was on the arm of her chair. Brown locks were tamed into a long braid down her back. Next she organized her desk, put papers away, and tucked her garbage can out of sight. It didn't feel like long before there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Lexa stood behind her desk.

She was not prepared for what Clarke came in wearing. Yoga pants and a dark blue wife-beater style tank top. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and a sports bag slung over a shoulder. Lexa's brain couldn't process anything for the next couple moments.

"Hey, sorry I look like a mess, O is making me take a yoga class with her, and I'm really busy for the next week." Clarke pulled a magazine out of her bag and handed it to Lexa.

"Thank you." Lexa managed the words though she still found herself short of breath in the presence of the woman.

"Not a problem. It's pretty late for you to still be at work." Clarke glanced out the window at the dark evening sky.

"I was just wrapping up when you called." Lexa lied

"Oh, so we can go down together?" Clarke blushed a moment after the words left her mouth.

Lexa didn't want to further embarrass the blonde so she ignored the double meaning of the words "I'll just grab my jacket."

Lexa draped her jacket over her arm. She led the way out of her office and into the elevator. All the rest of the staff, besides the cleaning crew, would have likely gone home by now. As soon as the doors closed it was like Lexa was wrapped in Clarke's scent. She smelled like flowers and berries. Clarke shuffled on her feet after the first couple floors. The younger woman was about to say something when the elevator began to make a screeching noise. Clarke gasped and Lexa reached out with one hand to steady her. The lights flickered and the elevator slowed to a stop.

"Ok, so, this is rather scary." Clarke gulped.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Lexa pressed the emergency call button.

"Hi, we're stuck." Lexa said.

A couple moments there was a crackle of a reply "There's been a black out on the block. Multiple elevators stuck. A mechanic will be there as soon as possible."

"Great." Clarke muttered and slid to the ground.

Lex copied, but sat on the other side of the elevator. Once again the first few moments were silent between the two. 

"Hey, listen, I need to talk about something so that my mind will stop coming up with ways for this elevator to kill us." Clarke said, looking rather nervous.

"Alright, anything you'd like to talk about?" Lexa leaned her head back against the wall.

"Yeah, on Saturday night, um....you were at the..the..." Clarke fiddled with the seam of her top.

"The munch, yes. And you were as well?"

"With my friend Raven."

"How is she?"

"Better now, that asshole tried to contact her again, but she blocked his number."

"Let me know if he continues. Gustus is on the police force."

"Thanks. So you're into BDSM?" The question came out in a rush.

"Yes. Do you?"

"I've...never tried it. But, am kinda really curious." Clarke shrugged and wouldn't look up from where her hands were still playing with the purple fabric.

"I can answer questions you have, if any." Lexa offered as nonchalantly as possible.

Clarke was silent for a moment as she thought. "What's your...position?"

"I am Dominant. Do you know yours?"

"Submissive, I like the thought of being...is controlled the right word?"

"It is if you want it to be. I find a sort of, release, in having control over someone, of someone trusting me with their mind and body."

"Raven is a switch, what does that mean?"

"That she sometimes likes to be dominant, and sometimes submissive."

"Huh. So...what's with collaring?"

"There are different stages. First usually a sub may wear a 'training' collar, while their dom trains them. Then there can be an ownership collar. For some people it's not too serious, and others it's as serious as marriage. Those people usually have a collaring ceremony. Nearly like a wedding. Also, some subs only wear collars during play time, and others wear them all the time. There are even more subtle collars for day wear, called Day Collars."

"Ok. What about contracts, does everyone have them?"

"Yes and no. Some people have very extensive contracts that cover everything from limits and safe words to after care and the next day. But if you decide not to have a signed contract things should still be heavily discussed. Communication is very important."

"Safe words, like ones for slow down or stop." Clarke nodded.

"Yes, and something to replace the words if the sub is unable to speak."

"Can't speak?"

"Yes, if they are wearing a gag of some sort."

"There's more than one kind?"

"Yup. A ball gag, bar, o ring, a regular cloth, or even one that's a bit like a pillow, although the name escapes me now."

"So what, you'd use a bell or something?"

"A bell is very common, I've heard mention of people using a bike horn for Stop, or even snapping their fingers."

"You mentioned something earlier...aftercare?"

"Yes." Lexa sat up and crossed her legs, resting her arms on her knees and looking at Clarke "It is very important. A soothing balm for a spanked bump, comfort for a sub coming down for a drop. It varies from sub to sub and situation to situation."

"A drop?"

"Yes, most subs experience what we call a drop after play. Coming down from such a high state during play can be...emotionally and physically draining for a sub. It can happen right after play, or even the next day. Some cry, some sleep, some even become a little depressed, and some experience more than one symptom. A proper dom cares for their sub appropriately."

"What's training like?"

"Once again, it differs per situation. BDSM is very flexible like that, its not strict, it can cater to everyone interested. Although the main mantra is Safe, Sane and Consensual."

"So, what would you train your sub like?"

"I would..."Lexa thought of the right way to start "Positions for her to hold, poses. Teach her to obey my rules, and various play times. Have you come across any play ideas that you like?"

"Um, having my wrists tied, and...I think it's sensation play?" At Lexa's nod Clarke continued "Obedience training sounds...interesting."

"Do you know of any limits that you have?"

"Uh, there are two kinds right? Soft and Hard?"

"Do you know what each one means?"

"Soft is something you might be willing to try, and hard is a definite no."

"Yes, I have a hard limit of blood play."

"A hard limit for me would be anal stuff. That's just, no, not for me."

"And a soft limit?"

"Um, breath play? The idea scares me a little, but with the right person it could be...interesting I think."

"Trust is very important."

The pair were silent again. Lights in the elevator still flickered now and again, something even the apparent generators couldn't handle. Clarke began to blush, and Lexa could tell she was working up the nerves to say something again. She waited patiently, playing with the magazine in her hands.

"Do you have a sub?" The question was quiet, but they were in a metal box.

"No, I am currently searching for one." Lexa gave her a small smile when the blonde finally looked at her.

"Would you maybe...Uh...I don't know how to ask this..."

"Would I maybe consider you?" Lexa guessed, heat coursing through her body, was this actually happening?

"Yeah." could Clarke speak anymore quietly.

"It has been a very long time since I was with someone as inexperienced as you" Clarke's body tensed and Lexa spoke quickly to reassure the woman "But I am intensely attracted to you, Clarke, and I would gladly slowly start something with you."

"Really?"

The two women sat and looked at each other for a heart beat.

"Hello?" crackled the elevator.

Clarke jumped and Lexa rose to her feet to reply.

"Yes, we're still stuck."

"Alright, help is still a couple hours before reaching you. I've contacted the security for your building, someone should be by to prop the doors open to give you some supplies."

The brunette groaned, they were going to be stuck in here for a couple more hours?

"Please hurry up."

"Don't you think we're trying lady?" The connection was cut.

Not ten minutes later was the door wedged open slightly to reveal that about a foot of the top of the elevator was still on the sixth floor. Ryder was on his knees grinning at them.

"Well fancy finding you here." He grinned at Lexa "See, this is what you get for working so late."

"Very funny." Lexa grinned back.

"I got you a blanket, couple pillows, snacks and a water bottle." Ryder pushed the supplies through the hole "And a flashlight."

"Thank you."

"I'll be just by the door to listen for the maintenance guys, shout if you need anything."

Lexa turned to find Clarke was beginning to doze off, it was fairly late. Empowered by the blonde's acceptance of her she sat beside the woman. Clarke lifted her head as Lexa placed two pillows behind each of them and the blanket over them.

"A couple hours?" Clarke repeated.

"Unfortunately. Try to nap it away." Lexa murmured.

Soon enough the blonde head dropped onto Lexa's shoulder. The brunette was oddly comfortable here. So comfortable that she found herself fighting sleep, and eventually gave in, her head falling atop the blonde's. What an odd fucking day.

 


	6. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date.

"Clarke, they're here to fix the elevator." Lexa smiled down at her.

Clarke was rather confused, until recent events caught up with her. Still rather tired she only nodded and looked to the small slit in the door where she could see a pair of work boots.

"What time is it?" Clarke mumbled.

"About three am." Lexa sighed.

"Crap. I have work in six hours."

"I'm sorry."

"This wasn't your fault."

"Let me drive you home."

"Okay." Clarke grinned as the elevator started to move.

Lexa helped her to her feet and finally they were free. Clarke was still fairly sleepy and let Lexa lead her down the stairs and into the parking lot beneath the building. Of course Lexa unlocked an insanely expensive sports car. The brunette opened up the passenger door and made sure Clarke was all the way in before shutting the door again. In her seat she started the car and pulled out onto the roads.

There was no traffic, being that it was three am. Lexa quickly realized she had no idea where she was driving. So she turned to ask Clarke where she lived, only to find that the woman was asleep. And looking rather adorable. She pulled over into a parking lot and pulled out her phone.

"Lexa? The hell is wrong with you? Calling at this hour." Anya grumbled.

"First, you don't sound sleepy at all-meaning you are awake at this hour. Second, would you happen to know where Clarke and Raven live?"Lexa spoke quietly.

"3467 Spinicker Ave, the apartment building, fourth floor apartment 4C. Will I be seeing you shortly?"

"You're there now?"

"Yes. Raven did not want to be alone, the power went out, and she couldn't get a hold of Clarke." Anya explained.

"Clarke was with me in an elevator, we got stuck when the power went out."

"An elevator? Did you-"

"No, Anya. See you shortly."

Lexa put the address in her GPS and got back on the road. The drive was fairly short. Clarke woke just enough to climb the stairs-both had had enough of elevators-and open the door to her apartment. Anya was no where to be seen, and the door to Raven's room was shut.

"Thank you for driving me home." Clarke yawned.

"Not a problem. Can I try to see you again this week?" Lexa asked.

"This week...not so good. The art store is having a sale and my boss got the flu that his son had. But...Saturday night I'll be free."

"I'll call you at a more appropriate time. Goodnight Clarke."

"Good night Lexa."

 

* * *

 

On Wednesday Lexa called and set up the date. Now Clarke was getting ready and she was extremely nervous. She stood in her room, still debating over an outfit for the night. The apartment door slammed, announcing her roommate's arrival.

"Alright, I'm here! Now, what are the options." Raven came straight into Clarke's room.

Clarke knew Anya had spent the night of the power outage in Raven's room. Yet she didn't know the capacity. But she was happy Raven had called someone. Raven wouldn't call Octavia, the women didn't know about Raven's interest in BDSM and Raven didn't feel like explaining it. Clarke was waiting for the right moment to ask more questions.

"The royal blue dress, black dress, and blue blouse and black skirt." Clarke pointed to the three outfits hanging on the racks.

"I vote the blue dress, it oddly makes your eyes pop. And wear your hair up." Raven advised. The dress was a little on the short side with long sleeves and a very low cut back. "Are you guys having a Play time tonight?"

"Uh, no." Clarke changed right in front of her friend and put her hair up in a messy chic bun. "Just dinner, and I'm not quite sure what after."

"Ok, are you gonna talk about Play?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Clarke blushed.

"Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Raven slipped from the room.

"You seem pretty eager to get rid of me, what do you have planned?"

"Just, um...a Play." came s hushed reply.

"What? With who?" Clarke went to the door or Raven's room to watch the young woman go through her own closet.

"Anya. um, she offered to let me explore my more dominant side with her, it might be good for me. Taking control of a situation."

"I'm proud of you. Crap I'm gonna be late." Clarke wrapped a black shawl around her shoulders and hurried out of the apartment.

The restaurant was close by. Clarke hesitated outside. Was Lexa already inside? Or would she be the first one to arrive, and have to sit there awkwardly? What if Lexa had forgotten?

"Hello, Clarke." Clarke turned to fing Lexa wearing a stunning grey three piece suit.

"Lexa."

"Were you waiting long?"

"No, I just got here actually."

"Perfect, lets go in." Lexa placed her hand on the small of Clarke's back and guided her into the restaurant. Clarke took a deep breath at the contact, Lexa's hand felt like it was burning through the shawl.

A very petite host was waiting at the little podium restaurants have.

"Reservation for Woods." Lexa smiled.

"Ah, right this way." The host led the pair to the back of the very fancy restaurant.

A small table for two had been set up by a large window. A single candle sat in the centre of the table. The area around had been clear of tables and chairs. They had their own section to themselves.

"Your waiter will be with you in a moment." The host smiled and left.

"Here, let me take your purse and shawl." Lexa offered, holding her hands up.

There was a discreet rack for coats and purses to one side. Clarke handed over her purse and removed her shawl, then turned to take her seat. She heard Lexa's sharp intake of breath at Clarke's practically bare back. It made her feel rather good. Lexa hung up her own coat as well and sat across from Clarke.

"This place is wonderful." Clarke still looked around at the art that hung on the walls.

"The windows are one way, we can see out, but people can't see in." Lexa explained when a man with a camera looked right at the window and kept on walking.

"Handy." Clarke's lip twitched.

Suddenly there was a leggy blonde at the table. "Can I get you ladies a bottle of wine?"

"Um, just some champagne for me please." Clarke shook her head.

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea." Lexa handed back the drinks menu.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those." The Legs gave Lexa a large smile before flouncing off. It was then that Clarke simply raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

"Yes, I am aware my choice of drinks don't really match the rest of me." Lexa sighed and playfully rolled her eyes.

Clarke simply cracked open the menu, and nearly chocked on shock at the prices.

"Tonight is on me."

"I can-"

"I asked you out on this date, I pay. When you ask me out, you can pay." Lexa placed one of her hands over Clarke's.

Legs returned with their drinks and took their food orders. A steak for Lexa, and chicken parmesan for Clarke.

"Alright. How are things going at the office?"

Lexa launched into a rather funny story about how of course all the fridges and freezers had melted, and apparently someone kept a stash of fudgesicles in a supply room, and how the melted desserts had leaked into the hallway. Clarke then went on to how she basically ran the art store for the week, and even taught an after school class. The power outage had inspired her to have the kids use glow in the dark materials.

"Is that something you'd like to do? Teach?" Lexa asked.

"I've never really thought about it, I enjoyed it so much. However I don't think I could do it in an actual elementary school."

"Doesn't suit you?" Lexa guessed.

Their food arrived and they enjoyed the first few bites without talking. Eventually they began talking again, about Raven and Anya this time. They hoped their friends would be good for each other. Too soon Lexa was asking for the cheque.

"So, what now?" Clarke leaned back in her chair.

"I was hoping to take you to a local art exhibit a friend of mine put together." Lexa smiled hopefully "It's at the Trading Post Gallery."

"You're friends with Niylah Harmon?" Clarke got excited "But her exhibit doesn't open until Monday!"

"As I said, she's a friend. And she owed me a favour." Lexa shrugged, looking a little proud of herself.

Lexa signed the check and held Clarke's shawl up as the blonde stepped into it. Both lost their breath when Lexa settled the fabric around her shoulders and took Clarke's hand. Outside a town car was waiting for them. As soon as the door was shut it pulled off the curb. The driver knew his orders. The two women sat side by side, and when going around a corner Clarke slid into Lexa. Neither of them moved away and Lexa found herself staring at Clarke's lips. The blonde returned the look and soon let out a small huff.

"Would you kiss me already?"

Lexa laughed and raised a hand to hold Clarke's chin between her thumb and index finger. She tilted her head up a little more, and then pressed her lips to Clarke's. Clarke let out a happy sigh and melted into the kiss. It was wonderful, soft and careful and sweet. Ended only when the car pulled to a stop. Clarke checked her make-up in her compact, and then followed Lexa out of the car.

Trading Post Gallery was very well known and elite. Clarke had only fantasized about visiting it most of her life. Now she and Lexa were the only ones inside.

 

* * *

 

Lexa watched happily as Clarke moved very slowly from piece to piece. She wasn't an art person. Five minutes was all she needed at a painting, if that. But she could watch Clarke forever. Clarke was as excited as Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. A huge smile on her face, and sometimes a small look of awe. Their hands stayed clasped the whole time.

It was very dark out by the time Lexa was dropping Clarke off at her apartment. They stood outside the doors, waiting for Clarke to get a text from Raven saying it was all clear for her to go up.

"Have dinner again with me this week?" Lexa asked, hands on Clarke's hips.

"Of course." Clarke grinned up at her.

"Maybe, spend the weekend with me? We could do a small play time to...test the waters. And if all goes right, you could spend the night and have more play time the next day." Lexa suggested.

"I think I'd like that." Clarke nodded and lifted up to her toes to kiss Lexa.

This kiss wasn't so innocent. Lexa groaned and pulled Clarke closer. The two were lost in each other, only to be disturbed by Clarke's phone buzzing. Raven gave her the all clear. Not a second later did the doors to the building open up and Anya walk out.

"Good night Lexa." Clarke smiled.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa sighed and watched the blonde scurry into the building.

"Well, you seemed to have a fun night." Anya had a shit eating grin on her face. "What kind of person doesn't have sex in the elevator when given the chance?"

 

"You're a child. Do you want a ride?"

"Nope, I've got my bike." Anya shrugged and sauntered off.

"Yeah, well, I've got a second date." Lexa muttered under her breath. Maybe they were both children.


	7. The First Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Clarke be a Good Girl or a Bad Girl?

Lexa parked her car on the side of the road and peered into the art shop. The lights were on and a couple people were inside. It was Saturday. Lexa was picking Clarke up for the weekend. They had gone on two dates, one on Tuesday and the other Thrusday. On Tuesday Lexa had taken Clarke out dancing, and also taught Clarke how to dance. Thursday Clarke had closed the shop and taken Lexa into the back classroom, and shown her the basics of painting. Both had gone home with paint on various pieces of clothing. Now it was midday Saturday and Lexa was actually slightly nervous.

Friends had talked about dating people who said they were interested in BDSM, and then backed out when it came time for actual play. Gustus had even been with a man who claimed he could ‘cure’ Gustus of his sick need for BDSM. Of course first he had to know what Gustus’s tragic backstory was. But there wasn’t one. The man had been surprised to learn that not everyone into BDSM had some traumatic or tragic or abusive past.

Before she allowed the worry to grow anymore Lexa climbed out of her car and stepped into the store. A little bell above the door rang, alerting the staff another person had entered. Clarke stood in the sculpting section with a little boy and his mother. She glanced up to see Lexa and a warm smile spread across her face. It calmed Lexa enough that she was at ease wandering around the store for ten more minutes until Clarke’s shift was over.

“Just let me grab my bag.” Clarke said as she disappeared into the staff room.

Behind the counter was a tall athletic African American man with a slightly graying beard. His name tag read Thelonious and he looked Lexa up and down with an odd expression. Before Lexa could comment Clarke returned without her work apron and a gym bag slung over one shoulder. Lexa took her hand and led her outside. First she deposited the blonde in the passenger seat, then the bag in the trunk.

The ride was mostly quite. It didn’t bother either of them. In fact, they were happy to find another who found quiet car rides unawkward. Lexa drove with one hand as much as she could, often bringing Clarke’s hand clasped in hers to her lips to kiss it. Clarke chuckled after the fourth time.

Lexa lived close to the city, but in an odd sort of suburbs really. The houses were the same size, but spread farther apart. Her street was a dead end and had only three houses on it. Hers was at the very end. The house to the right was under construction, and the house on the left was the owners ‘escape from the city for a while’ house. Lexa parked in the garage and opened the door for Clarke.

“Would you like a tour?” She asked.

“I’m glad it’s not a castle like most people with your wealth have. Yes please, it’s beautiful.”

“Hmm, not quite as pretty as you.” Lexa kissed her, she could feel Clarke roll her eyes and huff at the cheesy line.

“Wow, such a charmer.” Clarke stepped inside first.

“And my castle is the next city over.” Lexa winked to let Clarke know she was kidding.

The first floor was pretty basic. Kitchen, living room, office, guest room, and a glass door to an outside patio. Still with their hands clasped Lexa led Clarke upstairs.

“This is my bedroom, with it’s own bathroom.” Lexa showed her first.

The walls were grey, the ceiling white, and hardwood flooring. In the center of the far wall sat the bed with black sheets and a dark red comforter. There was an oak dresser and full length mirror. Two doors, one to the bathroom, and one to the closet. The walls were bare of anything, only windows.

“A small guest room.” Lexa let Clarke poke her head in, it was much like the one downstairs.

“The play room.” Lexa hesitated outside the last door. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded and squeezed her hand.

Lexa opened the door and watched Clarke’s face carefully. The walls were a hunter green with white trim, white ceiling, and a hardwood floor. Multiple different contraptions lined three walls. One that was a large X, a couple tables with different functions, a cage, a heavily padded bench, and a couple other odds and ends. The fourth wall was different. On it hung multiple tools. Whips, floggers, a paddle, cuffs, chains, ropes, and collars. If you were to look to the ceiling you’d find all sorts of hooks and loops.

Clarke’s face was a mixture of three different emotions. The least one was anxiousness, and it was slowly diminishing. The other two were excitement and curiosity, which Lexa took as a good sign. Clarke slowly wandered around the room before returning to Lexa.

“Would you like to start play now, or later? Either is fine.” Lexa asked.

“I think soon.”

“When was the last time you had something to eat and drink?”

“About two hours ago.”

“Alright, you can get changed in my room.”

“What do I wear?”

“Just your bra and underwear please, and a comfortable shirt if you’d like.” Lexa shrugged, already dressed in jeans and a black polo Lexa was ready.

“Ok, I can do that.”

“Meet me in here in ten minutes?”

“Yes.”

Lexa watched Clarke disappear into the room with the gym bag they had nearly forgotten. She then crossed the room to the tool wall. From the collar section she selected a plain brown leather collar that she had ‘broken in’ with her own hands so it would be comfortable for the wearer. Next she chose a red dressage crop. Tonight she would not truly be whipping Clarke with it, just using it for poking and positioning Clarke. Perhaps little flicks if the blonde wasn’t paying attention to her.

 

Clarke entered and Lexa’s heart rate grew. This was actually happening, she was going to play with Clarke. Clarke wore a black lace bikini style underwear, and Lexa could only guess a matching bra under a large brown t shirt. The blonde looked at the whip and her eyes grew worried.

“I will not be whipping you with this, only using it to guide you.” Lexa assured her, and even placed it on the ground as she approached Clarke with the collar. “Tonight you’ll wear this collar. If all goes well you’ll get your own training collar tomorrow, and you must always wear it in the play room.”

“Okay.”

“First, a little bit of talk. Tonight I’ll teach you some of the positions I like. If you do well I’ll give you an orgasm, if not, then you’ll get a spanking. You are to address me as ‘Heda’, alright?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes Heda.” Clarke felt a shiver go through her as she said the name, rather unexpected but it felt good.

“And a safe word. Use it if you feel uncomfortable, I will not get angry. Did you have a word in mind?”

“Lollipop?”

“Sounds perfect. Now, kneel and I will put this on you.”

Clarke did as she was told, and held her hair out of the way as Lexa wrapped the collar around her neck and adjusted it.

“Is this too tight?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, Heda.”

Lexa also felt pleased and turned on at the sound of Clarke saying her Domme name. She picked up the whip and stood in front of Clarke.

“This first position is Sit. You are to sit with your legs underneath you, ass on your heels, hands on your knees, and head downcast.” Lexa instructed, then walked around the blonde and gently touched her back with the end of the whip “Back straight.”

Clarke’s back straightened up quickly and she looked at the ground.

“Now, hold this for two minutes.” Lexa said sternly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, now for the next position.”

Clarke hadn’t felt this excited in a long time. This was a part of BDSM she hadn’t heard much about. When she had entered the room to find Lexa with a large whip she had thought the play would start with a beating, and was very worried. Now she found she liked the tickle of the whip.

“Spread your knees so I can see all the way up between your legs, as far out as they can go. Good, now, hands behind your head and elbows mirroring your knees. Head to the side. This is called Spread. That’s it babygirl.”

Clarke flinched a little at the nickname, but not in a bad way. When the pet name left Lexa’s lips it caused a shock of heat through Clarke. She was slightly confused at just how…right and, comforting the name felt to her.

“Are you alright?” Lexa asked, worried the flinch was a bad one.

“Yes, Heda.” Clarke smiled and risked a glance at her.

Lexa looked proud and chuckled when she figured out how Clarke had reacted to the pet name.

“Hold this position for two minutes as well.”

The next position was Bow, and Clarke was on her knees and leaning as far forward as she could until her shoulders were practically on the ground, arms stretched out forward with hands together, head tucked under, ass high in the air. Clarke had actually grown damp between her legs by this point, and wiggled to try and sate herself a little.

“Ah, ah Babygirl, did I say you could please yourself?” Lexa tsked and put the end of the whip under Clarke’s chin, lifting it up so their eyes met.

“N-no, Heda.” Clarke whined.

Next came Kneel. Clarke was on her knees, butt up off her heels, arms clasped behind her back, forearm pressed against forearm and hands holding the opposite elbow. It easily made Clarke think of sucking Lexa off, and now she was wet, it was nearly torturous. At least she could easily make out the bulge in Lexa’s pants.

Next Clarke learned the Tie position. Once again with her ass on her heels she leaned forward until her belly started to press against her thighs, head down, arms behind her along her back until her wrists met right above her butt, she held her hands in fists and wrists together as if Lexa was going to tie them. This two minutes was becoming the worst.

Clarke was so aroused her nipples were poking through her bra and shirt. She needed friction between her legs badly. As subtly as she could Clarke behind to rub herself against the curve of her ankle. It was great for all of the two seconds before Lexa tsked.

Lexa curled a finger through the loop on Clarke’s collar and pulled up until Clarke was higher on her knees, and no longer able to rub herself. Clarke whimpered and looked to Lexa.

“Oh, baby girl.” A playful smirk sat beneath green eyes dark with arousal but also shining with excitement, pleasure, and anticipation. “I warned you, and now you’re going to get spanked.”


	8. Bad Babygirls Get Spanked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess she was a bad one :)

Clarke let out a whine as Lexa pulled her to her feet by her collar and led her over to a padded bench.

"Ah ah, Babygirls who don't listen get spanked." Lexa tsked as she sat on the bench "Lie across my lap."

Clarke did as she was told, one arm braced against the bench and the other gripped Lexa's calf for support. She let out a shaky breath when Lexa began to softly rub her bum.

"What''s the safe word?" Lexa asked quietly.

"Lollipop."

"You can use it at any time, got it?"

Clarke bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was still rather aroused. But Lexa froze, and waited until Clarke looked up at her, only then raising an eyebrow.

"Got it, Heda." Clarke blushed and faced forward again.

"You get 10 spanks. You are to count every one."

"Yes, Heda."

Lexa slowly lifted her hand, watching Clarke's face, and brought it down on her butt. It wasn't the hardest slap she had ever given, but it wasn't delicate either. Clarke felt the air be pushed from her body. She hadn't expected a spank to sting so much.

"O-one." Clarke gasped.

Another slap "Two." Clarke was a little surprised to find she began to feel a little, irritated at Lexa.

"Three." So she broke one tiny rule, a little.

"Four." Now Clarke was pretty irritated and wiggled a little, trying to get free.

"Five." Suddenly the irritation was gone, and she felt a little shaky.

"SIx." and her eyes began to water.

"Seven." Clarke took a deep breath.

"Eight."

"Nine." Finally she wasn't so...upset anymore.

"Ten." Ok so, maybe she should listen to Heda.

"Babygirl, are you alright?" Lexa lifted one hand and cupped Clarke's face.

"Y-yeah...yes, Heda." Clarke gave her a little smile.

The women stood and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pressing her lips to her forehead. Clarke nestled into her, breath still shaky, and took comfort from the brunette's warmth. For a moment they were fine, and then the shakes returned and Clarke began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why..." Clarke hiccuped.

"Shh, you're dropping a little. Let's go to my room, I have a balm for your bum." Lexa scooped an arm under Clarke's legs and lifted her up.

Clarke thought that if she wasn't randomly crying she would find the woman's strength a turn on. Lexa brought her to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. AT first she moved away to her nightstand, and Clarke whimpered at the loss of her contact.

"Babygirl I'm right here." Lexa assured her and crawled onto the bed behind her.

* * *

 

With one hand she stroked Clarke's hair and with the other she rubbed the balm into the red skin. Then she removed the collar. Once that was done she pulled Clarke into her and rubbed her back. Clarke's cry turned to sniffles. Then the blonde was asleep. Lexa pushed her nose into the golden strands and followed.

They woke about an hour later, Clarke stretched out her tired muscles and smiled up at Lexa.

"So, did you...would you...?" Lexa couldn't think of the right way to ask the question.

"I would like to try some more stuff." Clarke nodded her head, and then her stomach growled.

"Good, now let's get something to eat." Lexa chuckled and pulled the blonde to the kitchen.

Mulling over what she had in the cupboards Lexa settled on chicken fingers and green beans. She wasn't exactly a great cook. After eating they curled up on the couch and watched some TV.

"Tomorrow morning we're going to go shopping." Lexa announced.

"For what?"

"An Aftercare kit, one tailored more to you."

"Oh, what will be in it?"

"We'll get the basics tomorrow, and add to it as we explore your needs. To start I think a blanket, some comfy pyjamas, and bottles of a drink you like. How does that sound?" Lexa suggested.

"Sounds good, but...in the morning?" Clarke whined.

Lexa chuckled and kissed the crown of Clarke's head.

"Yes, in the morning. Bed time."

Lexa takes a once again sleepy Clarke to bed. Under the covers the blonde wiggles into her as far as she can get until there is no air between them. Lexa has never been so comfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke looked over the selection before her. She had been awoken at an unreasonable hour for a Sunday morning by soft kisses, then gentle nudges, followed by the whining of a very important CEO who was apparently a morning person. Showered, dressed in clean clothes, and with an omelette in her stomach Clarke had been ushered into the car and driven to a nearby store.

Already there was a pair of pyjamas in Lexa's arms. They were white and blue plaid with silver buttons up the top. Now Clarke was choosing a blanket. She wanted the softest one she could find. So she ran her hands over them all until they came to rest on a dark green blanket. She picked it up and turned to Lexa.

"Perfect." Lexa took it from her "Now let's pick a bag to keep these things in, and then we'll swing by the grocery store to grab your favourite unhealthy drink...which is?"

"Sunny D." Clarke laughed as Lexa scrunched her nose and disgust. "Not a fan?"

"No."

The bag they chose was simple and grey with a separate pocket that the drinks could go in. Clarke spotted a stationary aisle and got an idea.

"So I'll have rules right?"

"Yes, and tasks." Lexa nodded.

"Could we get a notebook maybe, to write all these sorts of things down?"

"That's a wonderful idea."

They stood staring at a wall for a few minutes. How could there be so many different kinds of notebooks. Lexa kept glancing at the same one, then pointed to it.

"How about this one?" It was a simple hardcover with a design of a forest on the cover.

"I like it." Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa's cheek and picked up the notebook.

Clarke found the largest pack of single serving Sunny D bottles possible at the grocery store. Lexa bought two ready made sandwiches and a fruit tray for them for lunch. Back at the house they sat at the island in the kitchen and ate while they spoke.

"First, I think you should write safe words." Lexa rested her chin in one hand.

"Lollipop for stop." Clarke nodded.

"And one for caution or slow down."

"Bumblebee?"

"Great."

"Now a new page for rules. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright 1. You are to address me as 'Heda' at all times.

2\. While you are in this house you are to wear your collar. Exceptions are: When we have people over, we are just swinging by to get something, or another reason I approve. For example right now, we are just starting out, so I'm a little lax with it.

3\. Every morning that we are not together you are to text me when you're awake.

4\. Every night we are not together text me when you go to bed.

5\. Everyday you are to send me a picture of at least one healthy meal you have eaten.

6\. You are not allowed to wear pants in this house.

7\. If you are here when I get home you are to greet me in the Sit position.

8\. You are not allowed to pleasure yourself without my permission.

That's all I have at the moment, we'll add to them as we explore our relationship." Lexa finished.

"Got it. Now, a page for limits?" Clarke's next page ended up looking like:

Babygirl Hard Limits: Anal, pee/scat play, blood play.

Heda Hard Limits: Pee/scat play, blood play.

Baby girl Soft Limits: Breath play, flogging.

Heda Soft Limits: Breath play, wax play.

Clarke also made a page listing and describing all the positions she had learned.

"I think that's enough for now, Babygirl. How about we go play some more?" Lexa's eyes had darkened.

"I'd like that very much, Heda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be incredibly smutty, but I am in a library right now and can't bring myself to start writing it. Don't want to be one of the many Library Creeps I encountered while working in a library myself.  
> Tumblr: basically-moon-and-arrows


	9. Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensation Play

It had been a couple of weeks since their first play time. Weekdays they were both too busy to set aside the appropriate amount of time needed for play and aftercare, but they still saw each other. It meant that their dates were shorter but no less enjoyable for the both of them. Lunches at coffee shops, a drive in movie, and Clarke had even snuck Lexa into work after hours and taught her the basics of painting. Finally the CEO wasn’t good at everything she had tried.

 

This also meant that weekends were reserved for each other. Lexa would pick Clarke up from closing the shop on Fridays and drop her off to open it on Mondays. Neither of them really minded how quickly they had settled into this small routine, especially since the middle part was new and exciting every week.

 

Like this moment for instance.

 

Clarke was completely naked and blindfolded. Lexa had laid her on one of the tables in the playroom after stripping her. The part beneath her torso was wide, solid and padded with a place for her head, then narrow stretch to where cuffs held her wrists above her head. Two sort of planks held her legs spread out, cuffs around her ankles, and a strap over each thigh. Lexa had said they were to hold her more securely onto the table. Around her neck was the same collar she had worn during their fist play, her own had been ordered and had yet to arrive. A blue silk blind cloth had been gently tied over her eyes, blocking her from seeing anything.

 

From what Clarke had seen before her eyes were covered Lexa wore black leggings and a red tank top. But that had been a while ago. She had been bound to the table for a while, anticipation only growing. She knew this was part of Lexa’s plan. Make her wait and hype herself up a bit. She could hear her Domme moving around and gathering her tools. A hand trailed along her arm.

 

“A bit of sensation play today, babygirl. Would you like that?”

 

“Yes, Heda.”

 

“Good, what’s the safeword?” There was a playful if not slightly evil lilt to her voice.

 

“lollipop.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

For a couple moments nothing happened, then Clarke felt it. A light, nearly ticklish, soft touch tracings up from her ankle.

 

* * *

 

Lexa traced the feather along Clarke’s leg. A circle around her knee, straight up over her thigh. She moved it around aimlessly over her belly, ribs, and sides. She dotted the touch randomly on her other leg, before moving to her face. When she began to tickle Clarke’s fingers they made to grab the object.

 

“Ah-ah Babygirl.” Lexa tsked.

 

The feather was put down and a piece of sandpaper picked up. In no way would this be rubbed against her sub’s skin. She simply pressed it in spots along her arms and shoulders.

 

“Oh,” Clarke wiggled, sucking her lips between her teeth was her puzzling face.

 

“No thinking, just feeling Babygirl.” Lexa whispered.

 

“Yes, Heda.” Clarke released her lips and took a deep breath.

 

Lexa surveyed her submissive, bound and blind on the table. She had goosebumps, hard pink nipples, and pink cheeks. It was with an evil smirk she picked her next sensation, an ice cube.

Clarke gasped and her body retreated back against the table beneath her as it circled her belly button. With an evil grin Lexa pressed it against one of Clarke's hard pink nipples. This had Clarke wiggling, unsure of how to process this feeling at first.

"Oh!" this sound was pure pleasure that let Lexa know how Clarke felt about it.

Lexa slowly-incredibly, excruciatingly slowly-moved the ice cube between Clarke's legs. As the cube glided over her pubic mound she began to whine, one leg shaking a little. The shake travelled to her whole body when the cube began to melt as it was traced along her lips. It was swirled around a total of three times before suddenly Lexa took the ice cube away. The Domme enjoyed her sub’s unhappy whine.

The last object she chose was her dressage whip. She carefully flicked it against Clarke's side. A short gasp and Clarke's hips turned upwards. From a previous play Lexa knew Clarke enjoyed light flicks of this particular whip. Lexa flicked it along Clarke’s stomach. All along her arms and legs, until little red marks graced her body. Marks that would be gone by tomorrow but painted a pretty picture on Clarke’s skin at the moment. Now Lexa flicked along her breasts getting closer and closer to a nipple. Clarke arched up, seeking the next touch, attempting to move her body under the whip to where she wanted to feel the next hit. So, naturally, Lexa didn't quite give it to her. Instead Lexa tapped, with a little bit of force, the end of the whip against Clarke's clit.

The blonde shot off the table as much as the restraints would allow. A big gasp of air was sucked into her lungs. Lexa knew her submissive was right at the edge, not much more and she would climax. Lexa chuckled as she set down the whip and picked up two small laundry clips. Once Clarke had settled back onto the table, still shaking a little, she clipped one onto each nipple. Whimpers squeaked pushed past lips.

"You’ve been a good girl. Now, what would you like baby girl?" Lexa purred.

“You, Heda, please.” Clarke nearly begged.

“How would you like me?”

“Inside? How.” Lexa trailed her fingers up Clarke’s tighs towards her center.

“Any way Heda.” Clarke gasped.

“My tongue? My fingers?” Lexa teased.

Clarke’s only reply was a whimper. Lexa understood it could be a little hard for her to think at the moment. Her fingers were tracing around her clit and lips. Yet she waited. She brushed her thumb right up the damp lips and put just the barest hint of pressure on Clarke’s clit.

“Fingers, Heda, pleeeaaassee.” Clarke kicked her leg a bit,a sure sign she was truly close to coming.

“As you wish.” Lexa didn’t hesitate to slide two fingers knuckle deep into Clarke. “You’re so wet.”

Clarke bit her bottom lip and nodded. Lexa began to pump her fingers in and out of the woman.

* * *

 

Clarke wouldn’t last long. The two fingers inside her curled upwards and grazed along the top of her walls as they were pulled forward, resulting in them bumping her g-spot on the other side of her clit. Once more and Clarke’s legs shook madly, a cry escaped her lips, and hot electricity shot through her body.

“Ah! Ah!” she cried as fell over the edge into bliss.

Her mind was foggy and mushy but she had the sense Lexa was undoing her binds. Soft hands rubbed where the binds had held her. Next the blindfold was removed. Clarke smiled up at Lexa, who gave her a kiss on each cheek.

When Clarke felt a little more steady she sat up while Lexa fetched the aftercare kit by the door. Soon she was in the PJ’s, wrapped in a blanket, and clutched a bottle of Sunny D in her hands. Lexa led her out of the playroom, Clarke’s steps were small, she did more of a shuffle than a walk to the bedroom.

 

Curled up in bed Lexa rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear until Clarke finished her drink and fell asleep.

* * *

 

 

The next morning Lexa was in her office when Clarke entered in just panties, bra and collar and sank into the Sit position.

“Babygirl?” Lexa paused typing.

“Heda, I realized that you did not get to cum when we played. And that you should get to.” Clarke said with her eyes cast to the ground.

Lexa felt herself drip between her legs. She had been severely aroused since the previous night, but Clarke and her needs came first. She closed her laptop and stood, walking over to Clarke. Her fingers buried themselves in the blonde hair ane pushed it to Clarke’s head was leaning back and she had to make eye contact with Lexa.

“You’re right Babygirl. So what are you gonna do to fix it?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. It's been almost a YEAR since I last updated this. Yikes!!! sorry about that. I don't really have an excuse beyond lack of motivation and all around laziness.
> 
> Please don't be too made at me not to leave me comments! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? What type of stuff do you want to see?
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Come find me on tumblr @ basically-moon-and-arrows


End file.
